Raining Tears
by Al Pacinos
Summary: After being truly exhausted from several missions, Toni decides to go back home, only to find there was someone that will make him busy! LCS!Toni/Maria


After several missions done, Toni hit a bar so he could chill himself out a little bit. The only thing that stressed him was the overload of works his _Boss_, _Capo_, **pervs** and friends offered him sure made Toni drop his knees on the ground. He sat on a chair, leaned his arms on the counter, only to be asked by the bartender,

"_ You look a little pale, man. What kind o' poison do you like to drink?_ "

" _Anything._ "

"_** LOGGER** Beer it is, then!_ "

The bartender crouched to grab a glass inside the counter, cleaned it up, and poured beer in it. Toni kept himself busy, thinking, of what he's going to do next,  
>who should he work for, and when the fuck will he ever reach the rank he lusts for in the Mob? He doesn't know for sure, every time he clears missions that were just a cinch, he usually thought of being a capo. But he was wrong, the thought of what will happen if he didn't achieve what he desires all along. What if, he failed or,<br>died? He shook his head, trying to dismiss the thought of it, everything. He glanced at the bartender, tapping his fingers on the counter, shouting,

" _Man, where's my goddamn beer? And fuck, how long does it take to pour one up? Did you even consid-_ "

" _Dude, your beer is right before you on the counter since you were spacing out before._ " Said the bartender, who had displeased look on his face after what all Toni said.

**Toni facepalmed.**

* * *

><p>After half an hour savoring the deliciousness of the beer, talking nonsense and relaxing, he finally got out of the bar.<p>

He stretched, looking at the time, **10: 13 P.M.** His eyes widened a bit, he cursed himself for wasting his time at a lame-ass bar he had _never_ been in, not until yet. He got on his motorbike, the **PCJ 600**, and rode it, hoping to reach that shithole of a house ASAP. Once he reached his destination, he found a _familiar_-_looking_ figure knocking at his door.

"_ M-Maria? What the hell are you doing out here?_ " Toni inquired.

"_** TONI**. Oh my gosh, **WHERE** the **FUCK** have you been, huh?_ " Yelled Maria, who had a pretty looking smile on her face.

"_ Just got back from-_ "

" _You smell like **beer**, Toni!_ "

"_ ...You didn't let me finish, lady._ "

Maria quickly held Toni's arm, _never_ letting go resulting in that Toni is finally in her **grasp**! Toni had a little sweat dropping from his face, he found the situation to be as _wierd_ and _awkward_ as hell.

" _Maria Latore. Please let me go!_ "

" _Aha! I knew you were a** little girl** behind those weapons! You can't even **shove** a lady off of your ass, huh?_ "

" _M-Maria, I could if I-_ "

" _If you what?_ "

" _Well, If I-_ "

" _NEVERMIND~_ "

She quickly dragged Toni to her block, shoving him on the bed in her room. She locked all doors and windows, Ladies and Gentlemen, _Sex ensues_.

Maria stripped Toni as fast as she could, she loved Toni, she always used to see Toni outdoors like in a park, bar or in Leone's office. But in her room? That was a _blessing_ coming straight from the heavens. Toni obviously had no slight of an idea what he could do, his mind was completely numb, the only thing he knows is that he's as naked as a peeled bannana. His hands could shiver atleast, so, he pulled Maria down on the bed, and...

**He kissed her**.

Maria never had she felt so satisfied and lucky in her life. She never thought love can be so special, well, she was always stuck with that old fart Leone, after all.  
>But ever since she saw that glamorously, dashing-looking face of Toni made her go <strong>GADZOOKS<strong>! Apparently, she never let go of the kiss, she moved her tongue solely with his, and one thing is for sure,

_he tasted hella sweet_.

* * *

><p><strong>9:34 A.M.<strong>

Toni slowly opened his eyes, he felt so tired, never actually wanting to wake up, only to be hit with Maria's hand.

"_ Ow._ " He woke up.

He turned his head to see Maria, well, she's still sleeping. He itched his head, thinking of how much he's gonna get fucked if Maria _snitched_ of everything what happened last night, he wasn't actually going to be worried at all. But he knew she was a lousy idiot wannabe-italian lady. He smiled, lied down on the bed, hugging her firmly,  
>he slowly closed his eyes, sending a message to life that he'd be sleeping at the moment, in which, he did.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later<strong>

"_ Toni! Toni! **TONI**_**! **"

" _Ughh..._ " Toni woke up and added,

" _What now, Maria...?_ "

"_ Look, Toni. I have **good** news, and **bad** news. Which one do ya wanna hear first?_" She asked. She looked as ready and adjusted as always, beautiful, combed hair and especially,_ in clothes_.

" _Damn, that sounds like serious shit. How about bad news first?_ " Toni sighed.

"_ Weeeeeeell, **Salvatore** called,_ "

" _-And what did he say?_ "

" _He said where I have been yester-_ "

" _-And how did you reply?_ "

" _I said I was having se-_ "

" _**-WHAT THE FUCKITY FUCK.** _"

" _Oh! Don't worry, Toni. I can-_ "

" _Don't worry? **DON'T WORRY**? Do you have any idea of what this will lead **us**? And what will Leone do to **ME**! To **US**!_ "

" _Look, calm down. I still have good news left!_ "

"_ My god, what is it_? "

"_ ...Thaaaaat we're gonna have sex now since your with me!_ "

"_**FFFUUUUUUUUU**_- "

* * *

><p><strong>2 days later<strong>

After killing several people under **Vincenzo**'s orders, he recieved a call. He picked it up,

" _Toni Cipriani._ "

"_ Toooni~ It's been a while hasn't it?_ "

He didn't respond, ignoring her.

"_ Toni? Hello? HELL-OH?_ "

Still, he was ignoring her.

"_ C'mon, Toni. I knew you hated after all I've done. I'm sorry! See? I'm an idiot. I always knew I am..._ "

"_ ...Maria, please._ "

"_ No, Toni. I don't know why said that to that old-fart about what we had. I'm sorry, I was so happy I had no idea! I'm sorry, Toni. I guess I should, hang up now._ "

- **Beep** -

Toni remained silent, he cursed himself even more now. It was still early, he visited the nearest flower shop, bought a bouquet of flowers, and rushed to** Saint's Mark**,  
>Maria's <em>home<em>.

He knocked at her door, still, no one opened, maybe no one was home. He kept knocking and knocking, biting his lips, he knew he would someday regret, ticking off a beautiful, cute women he knew was a big mistake.

" _Toni?_ " He heard.

He turned his head, to see who was calling, it was _Maria_!

" _**Maria**! Oh my god, **WHERE** the **FUCK** have you been, huh?_ " He approached Maria, leaving out a bit of personal space between them. He slowly touched her beautiful, soft face.

"_ Just got back from_- " She blushed.

" _You smell like **chocolate**._ "

" _Oh, hehe! You see, me and my friends drank hot chocolate together at one of my friend's block. It was so much fun!_ "

"_ Then, where were you when you called me at that moment?_ "

" _Don't worry! I wasn't talking to you when I was with my friends! I called you when I was on my home!_ "

"_ Oh, joy._ " Toni gave the bouquet to Maria, wanting to show her an appropriate apology. Maria gasped, she couldn't believe that Toni could be so... _Sweet_. She hugged him, hugged him hard, tears dropping like rain down her eyes. He had the same reaction, he didn't want one thing to happen to his love... He didn't ever _wanted_ her to _cry_. He hugged her back, firmly. The day was cloudy, it was raining softly now. Both never let go, even when they're going to be wet from the rain, there was one thing they know,

_Love will never make them part_.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do NOT own Grand Theft Auto, Rockstar does! <strong>

+ Well, that turned out quite _fair_, I guess. To anyone who reads this, please leave a review to tell me what you think! It'd be so nice!


End file.
